Crimson Solitude
by Serophynne
Summary: From Birth, Yuuki Valentine beloved sister of ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine, fate was decided. Now 16 and SOLDIER's General, what is she to do when a certain someone sees she's not all she makes out to be? Who is this person? OC-x-Genesis; Vincent-x-Yuffie (((SEMI-HIATUS 6/23/14-7/15/14 update soon.)))


**Crimson Solitude**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters used in this fanfiction except my OC. The characters belong to their respected owners._

**Pairing:** _Genesis-x-OC; Vincent-x-Yuffie_

**Characters:** _Genesis Rhapsodos, OC, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi and some others.. I think.._

**Warning:** _mild cursing_

**Summary:** _From birth, Yuuki Valentine, beloved sister of ex-turk Vincent Valentine, fate was decided. Now 16 and SOLDIER's General, What is she to do when a certain someone sees she's not all she makes out to be? Who is this person? OC-x-Genesis_

* * *

**Chapter one:** _The Valentine Family_

**_Word Count: 965_**

* * *

***~Mini Prologue*~**

Vincent Valentine is anything but ordinary among the Turks. he is greatly respected by all of them. Even by SOLDIER's General, The Great Sephiroth Crescent! He even managed to beat the General himself! _A great accomplishment_, as Lord Shin-Ra once said. Which is why they saw great potential in his baby sister, Yuuki Valentine. At the age of two, she was able to use a shuriken and hit every target. Vincent had once told her, _You must not miss a single target for that will be the death of you_. From the moment little Yuuki was born, her fate was secretly decided. Not even Vincent knew what would become of her, all because Shin-Ra's foolish mistake..

* * *

" Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Vincent? What bothers you?"

"A little while ago.. Tseng told me Lord Shin-Ra requested my assistance for a mission in Nibelheim.. Something about searching for a new rare summoning materia that has gone missing."

"Oh! How wonderful, Vincent! Where's the problem in that?"

"The thing is, I could be gone for more than a year.. I don't want to leave you and Yuuki by yourselves. I mean, not after you were nearly ki-"

" Vincent Valentine! Do not blame yourself for that! I have told you many times it was that old fool Grimoire's fault. He couldn't pay off his debts and left! I only wish he didn't take- ah! My rice is burning!"

_'Same old mother.'_ Vincent couldn't help but laugh. She huffed in annoyance.

"Vincent, do not laugh at your mother. That's very disrespectful."

Vincent's laughter ceased. But not because of what his mother had said. No, rather he heard his name being called by his baby sister, Yuuki. His smile faltered some. He would be leaving on the mission the day before her 6th birthday. He cursed under his breath. How could he have forgotten! He knew how attached she was to her nii-san. Since she never knew her father, she looked up to Vincent for guidance. She came running in through the kitchen, a goofy grin plastered over her face.

"Vinny! Vinny! Vinny! My birthday is in three days! I'm so excited! I'm going to spend the day with you since mama has to work.. But thats okay! As long as Vinny nii-san is with me!"

Vincent hated himself. He should've declined the mission. He knew how much she was looking forward to spending her birthday with him. He looked at her very closely. She was small, had silky black tresses, much like Vincent's. She even has his eyes! Crimson red eyes were rare in the Valentine family. You were deemed special if you had such marvelous things. She was kind and caring much like his mother. If she was a little older, She and Vincent could be almost twins!

"Yuuki.. I'm sorry.. I can't-"

Yuuki's smile disappeared. She knew what he was about to say. Tears welled up in the corner's of her eyes. She clenched her fists in anger. it was a rare sight to see her angry.

"I see.. another mission? Thats cold of you Vincent!" He winced. Yuuki would only ever call him by his full name when she was truley upset about something.

"Yuuki! Please let me ex-"

"I don't care! Just leave already! I'm used to being alone when you and mother are gone! Don't come back! I- I hate you!" The tear's fell down her porcelain like skin. Her body trembled once before she ran off to her room, slamming the door in the process. Vincent was frozen in his spot. She had never said she hated him in her short 5 years of life. He felt horrible about it all.

"Vincent.. give Yuuki some time. You know she didn't mean it when she said she hated you. Its just the stress from not seeing you as often."

"Yeah.. thats probably it.. I'm going to bed early. I'll see you in the morning. Good Night." Vincent left to his room. He heaved a sigh before slumping onto his bed. He groaned in annoyance. _'I'm such an idiot! How could I have forgotten? Ugh! I'll think about it before I leave..' _With that thought in mind, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm Amber! This is my debut for my new story Crimson Solitude! I hope you like the first chapter! Feedback is welcome. Sorry its short, I promise longer chapters in the future so for now,

**R&R please? :3**


End file.
